


Family Dinner

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: I love your work so much and I finally got the courage to request. ❤️ Can you do a Lucifer fanfic where your very religious family finds out you are dating Luci and find out you hunt? How they found out is up to you and after they find out Luci has to comfort you and it’s up to you how far the comforting goes. Thank you so much in advanced AND I’m sorry if you have done something like this before but I was wondering if you could do a Lucifer x reader where they meet her parents and Castiel comes to save her and her parents because he thought Lucifer was attacking them and Cas lets it slip that he’s the real Lucifer from the bible and her parents end up disapproving because they brought you up to be very religious? Thank you. I love your blog ❤





	Family Dinner

Warnings: Angst, parent’s disapproval, unresolved fight, no smut

Fic:

“It’s just dinner,” you say, trying to calm your boyfriend’s nerves. Your car is parked right outside their house. Lucifer had offered to fly you there, but you told him no. It would be a little odd if you magically appeared on their doorstep and there wasn’t a car to drop you off. 

“With your parents,” Lucifer replies, “Do they have any clue what I really am?” You’d never seen him nervous like this before. It was actually kind of cute.

“No,” you shrug, “And they don’t need to. While we’re on the subject, we’re also not bringing up the fact that I’m a hunter, monsters exist, or that I’m living in a bunker with two men, got it?”

“No, I’m sure your parents wouldn’t approve of you living with the Winchesters,” Lucifer teases.

“Shut up,” you say, nudging him playfully. He smiles nervously. You lean across the center console and press a kiss to his cheek. “They’re going to love you,” you assure him.

“Don’t be too sure about that, Sweetheart,” Lucifer sighs, “They’d probably prefer it if you were dating my dad.”

“First of all, gross,” you comment, making Lucifer laugh, “And secondly, I don’t think they’d approve of me dating God, or any angel for that matter.”

“Especially a fallen one,” Lucifer mumbles.

“Stop that,” you instruct, “As long as we avoid religion and politics, everything will be fine, I promise.” Lucifer sighs and rolls his eyes, but lets you pull him in for a kiss.

“Just an everyday, run of the mill, family dinner with the Prince of Darkness,” Lucifer comments.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” you suggest. Lucifer disappears right before your eyes, reappearing outside your door. “Careful, someone might see you,” you chide as he opens the door for you.

“I’m just trying to be a gentleman,” Lucifer says, obviously proud of himself as he helps you from the car.

“Well, thank you,” you say, “But cool it on the angelic powers.”

“I guess you’re right,” he sighs. He shuts the car door behind you and loops your arm through his, walking you to the front door of your parents’ house. When you reach the door, you ring the bell and wait for an answer. “What if they don’t like me,” he worries.

“Luci, I promise, I love you and they will too,” you tell him, placing a reassuring hand against his cheek. Lucifer grumbles something under his breath, but stops as soon as the door swings open.

“Welcome home, Sweetheart!” your dad greets you.

“Hi, Dad!” you reply. Your arm slips from Lucifer as your dad pulls you in for a hug.

“And this must be Nick,” your dad continues, his arm still wrapped around your shoulder, “We’ve heard a lot about you.” Your dad extends his hand to Lucifer.

“Only good things, I hope,” Lucifer replies, shaking your dad’s hand.

“From what Y/N’s said, you don’t seem to have a single flaw,” your mom says, joining the conversation as she walks into the hallway.

“Hi, Mom!” you say, moving to hug her as well.

“Oh, we’ve missed you,” your mom says, squeezing you tight. She turns to Lucifer next and shakes his hand. “I’m so glad to finally meet you, Nick, please come in. We made dinner and your dad and I thought we could all play some games after we eat, I hope that’s okay.”

“That sounds great, Mom,” you tell her. The group follows her into the dining room and takes seats around the table. Lucifer sits across from you, your parents to either end of the table.

“Nick, would you like to say grace?” your dad offers. Lucifer’s eyes go wide.

“I, um, I probably wouldn’t be very good at it,” Lucifer says, “But I can try, I guess.” He looks to you for guidance and you nod to him, encouraging him to say the lines you’d been teaching him just in case something like this happened. He still looks nervous as everyone around the table joins hands and bows their heads. “Father, we have gathered to share a meal in Your honor,” Lucifer begins, “Thank You for bringing us together as family, and thank You for this food. We thank you for all of the gifts you’ve given to those around this table. Help each of us to use these gifts to your glory. Guide our mealtime conversations and steer our hearts to Your purpose for our lives. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.”

“Amen,” everyone else repeats.

“You did just fine,” your mother praises him, squeezing his hand. You smile and wink at him across the table.

“So, Nick, Y/N tells us you met at one of the restaurants she works at,” your dad says as everyone begins scooping food onto their plates.

“That’s right,” Lucifer answers. You’d been over the story a thousand times. You didn’t want to give them any reason to think your relationship or your life were anything out of the ordinary. “Since Y/N is a traveling manager, I was lucky she was there that day,” Lucifer answers.

“Very lucky,” you add with a smile.

“And what sort of work do you do, Nick?” your mom asks, “Y/N’s been a little vague about that.”

“I run a company,” Lucifer answers, “But it’s this little start up that you’ve probably never heard of. Nothing much to speak of at the moment.”

“What sort of company?” your dad presses.

“We, um, we deal in trading,” Lucifer says, “We’re like the people who bring two companies with similar goals together to help them both get what they want.”

“Sounds interesting,” your mother says.

“It can be,” he answers, “But other days it’s just trying.”

“Y/N says you’re from up north,” your mom says, “Where is that, exactly?”

“Canada,” he answers vaguely, “But I’ve been traveling most of my life, so I never spent much time there.”

“Are your parents still there?” your dad asks.

“Unfortunately my mother passed away a long time ago and my father has never been that good at sticking around,” Lucifer replies.

“I’m so sorry,” your mom says.

“I didn’t know,” your dad says, “I didn’t mean -”

“It’s fine,” Lucifer says, “In fact, Y/N has helped me so much since we’ve gotten together. She helped put things into perspective for me and showed me what’s really important. I don’t know where I’d be without her.” Your parents seem to like his answer.

The rest of the meal is spent talking about trivial things. Your parents were intentionally avoiding any topics that might bring up bad memories for Lucifer, or Nick as they knew him. As the time passes, Lucifer seems to become more relaxed. He was actually fitting in and though he wasn’t overly fond of most humans, he seemed to genuinely enjoy this experience. After dinner, your parents usher you and Lucifer into the dining room while they clean up the table.

“Why do your parents have so many angel figurines?” Lucifer asks quietly.

“I told you they were religious,” you shrug.

“Yeah, but it’s kinda creepy,” Lucifer presses, “I feel like I’m being watched by the heavenly host.”

“Maybe they want to keep us from being a couple of sinners while they’re washing the dishes,” you suggest.

“Oh, they’re way too late for that, Sweetheart,” Lucifer says with a grin.

“Stop that,” you laugh, nudging him.

“Who’s ready for charades?” your dad asks as your parents enter the living room.

“As long as Mom is on my team,” you answer, “Sorry Nick, I love you, but my mom is awesome at charades.”

“I guess that makes us a team,” your dad says to Lucifer.

The game goes perfectly fine at first. It isn’t until it’s Lucifer turn to act things out that something goes wrong. Once your dad begins shouting out answers at Lucifer, that’s when things really go downhill.

“Get away from them,” you hear Castiel’s voice growl from behind you. Your mom screams at the sudden intruder, your dad jumping out of his seat to come to her defense.

“What do you want?” your dad asks Castiel. Cas ignores the question and pushes past the three of you to get to Lucifer. 

“I swore, Lucifer, if you ever tried to hurt Y/N or anyone she loves, I would send you back to the cage you came from,” Cas says. As he speaks, he closes the distance between him and Lucifer, dropping his angel blade from his sleeve. He grabs Lucifer by the front of his shirt and slams him up against the wall.

“I wasn’t hurting anyone,” Lucifer says, his hands held up in surrender.

“Yet,” Cas accuses, “I knew we should’ve sent you back to Hell.”

“Cas, stop!” you demand as you race toward him, trying to push the blade away from Lucifer’s neck.

“I won’t let him hurt you,” Cas tells you.

“He wasn’t trying to hurt us,” you try to convince Cas, “We were just playing a game.” Cas’ eyebrows knit in confusion.

“You’re sure?” Cas asks.

“I’m sure,” you answer, “Please, Cas, I need you to go.” Cas’ grip on the front of Lucifer’s shirt loosens and he lets the blade fall away from Lucifer’s neck.

“For Christ’s sake, Cas, haven’t we been through this already?” Lucifer asks, rubbing his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Cas apologizes, “I heard the shouting and thought … I guess I didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Castiel, but can we talk about this later?” you ask. He nods before flying away, disappearing before your eyes.

“Y/N, what just happened?” your dad asks, “Who, or what, was that?”

“We should probably talk,” you say quietly, already knowing that this wasn’t going to go well.

“I think we probably should,” your dad agrees. You can hear the anger in his voice.

“Let me start by saying that angels are real. Demons, monsters, God, they’re all real. The man you just saw, his name is Castiel. He’s an angel. I used to be a traveling manager for Biggerson’s, but I quit,” you begin, “A couple of years ago, things started happening at one of the restaurants I managed. Employees would leave at the end of the night and never come back. At first we thought people were quitting without notice, so I went to talk to the staff. It didn’t take me long to realize it was something else. One night after we closed up, I was attacked by a werewolf. Thankfully I was saved by these two guys, Sam and Dean Winchester. After I learned about what was really out there, I couldn’t go back. I moved in with the Winchesters and they taught me how to hunt. I’ve been traveling the country with them ever since.”

“So you’ve been gallivanting around with two men we’ve never met, doing what exactly?” your dad asks.

“Hunting monsters,” you answer, “The Winchesters and I, we save lives every day. I know I’ve been lying to you, and I’m sorry about that, but I was trying to keep you both safe from that life.”

“A life you never should’ve been living in the first place,” your father accuses.

“Did he call you ‘Lucifer?’” your mom asks, almost too quiet to hear. Her face is completely drained of color. She hasn’t taken her eyes off Lucifer since Castiel disappeared.

“Mom,” you begin.

“No,” she interrupts, “You said God and angels are real. That means that Satan is real too, right? That man, Castiel, he called your boyfriend ‘Lucifer,’ I know what I heard.”

“I know what you’re thinking,” you try to say.

“You let this monster into our home,” your mom accuses, verging on tears, “You let it corrupt you. You’ve lied to us, about every detail in your life and it’s all because you sold yourself to the devil.”

“I didn’t sell myself, and you’re wrong about him,” you try to defend, “He wouldn’t hurt any of us and he’s not the man you’ve read about.”

“He’s not a man, he’s the devil!” your mom shouts. She looks as if she might lunge at him and launch an attack. Your dad stands with his arm out in front of her chest, as if to hold her back.

“The bible skews a lot of the facts,” Lucifer not so helpfully adds. Your parents don’t take that well.

“Get out of our home,” your father demands, “You’re not welcome here, either of you.”

“Now, hang on a minute,” Lucifer says, “Y/N is your daughter. You should listen to her, you owe her at least that much.”

“Please, Mom, Dad, if you’d just give me a chance to explain,” you beg.

“You’ve lost that privilege,” your dad tells you, “We raised you to be smarter than this, to resist the temptations that someone like him has to offer. If you’ve fallen for this monster, then you’re not the daughter we raised. You’re not our daughter at all. Now get out.” He shouts his last sentence, pointing toward the door.

“If you have a problem with me, that’s fine, but don’t punish your own daughter because of who I am,” Lucifer says, “She’s an amazing woman. If you only knew half of the things she’s done to save this world, you wouldn’t be so quick to judge.” Your parents flinch as Lucifer takes a step closer.

“Get out,” your mom screams, “You’ve corrupted my daughter. Get out!”

“Mom, I’m begging you,” you plead, tears rolling down your cheeks. You move to stand in front of her, taking her hands in yours. “Yes, he’s Lucifer, but he’s changed,” you try to explain, “He’s not a monster, he’s just misunderstood.”

“If you truly believe that, then you really are lost,” your mother says, “I’m not sure you can be saved.”

“Mom, please,” you say through tears.

“Go,” she says, pulling her hands from yours. The single word breaks your heart.

With tears streaming down your face, you move back to Lucifer and take his hand. “Let’s go,” you whisper. You don’t even bother with your car. Lucifer flies you home and places you on your sofa. You wrap your arms around him the instant you land, burying your face against his chest. He holds you as your tears soak into his shirt.

“What can I do?” Lucifer asks. You shake your head, unwilling to speak. “This is all Castiel’s fault,” he growls, “If he hadn’t shown up . . .”

“I shouldn’t have taken you there,” you sob, “I’m so stupid.”

“That is not true,” Lucifer says. He cups your face between his hands and forces you to look at him. “You’re the only human I’ve ever met who’s worth knowing,” Lucifer says, “You’re amazing and special and if your parents can’t see that, then they’re blind.”

“I knew what they’re like and how they would react to my life if they knew the truth,” you say, “How am I not an idiot for introducing you to them?”

“I’m can go back,” Lucifer offers, wiping away your tears with his thumbs, “I can make them forget who I am and what you told them. It would be like tonight never happened.”

“What good would it do?” you ask, “I’ve heard what they said and how they feel. I’m not their daughter anymore.”

“I’m sure they didn’t mean it,” Lucifer says, “They were just shocked.”

“They were terrified, and not just by you,” you say, “I saw it in their eyes. They don’t know me anymore. They think I’m a monster.”

“You’re not,” Lucifer says, pulling you close again. He runs his hand through your hair and places kisses to the top of your head as you cry. He tries to comfort you in any way he can, but he knows that he can never really fix the damage that’s been done.


End file.
